it all begain with a letter
by doctorwhosherlockmerlin
Summary: when a mysterious letter turns up, Sherlock, the Doctor ,Clara, Jace,Clary,Simon,Alec and Magnus,Dean, Castile and Sam battle to save the planet they know...
1. doctor and sherlock letter

It all began with a letter…..

"How can a letter reach the T.A.R.D.I.S? The chances are almost impossible" The Doctor said angry and confused about how a letter had reached him

"Almost impossible" said Clara

"I mean who would– who could—send a letter to the T.A.R.D.I.S why not call or e-mail or send it a normal way?

"Why don't you just open it? The Doctor looked a Clara like she had just said" lets paint the T.A.R.D.I.S pink"

"Are you mad? It could be a bomb or a mini darlek or…." Clara raised her eyebrows "okay you're right let's open it"

The letter read:

The doctor and Miss Clara Oswald are invited to Mother Grande's ball. Please go to kings cross station, London on the 25th of October at 12 noon where transport will await

"Do they just expect us to go?" said Clara still holding the letter

The doctor simply replied "fancy a trip home?"

0000000000000000

Bored" said Sherlock sitting in his chair, rubbing his head as John entered the flat.

"You've got a case, how can you be bored?" said John tiredly

"The couple make the "accident" so they can claim insurance. They're with Lestrade now"

"How did you… never mind" said John sitting down opposite Sherlock. Sherlock looked over at John who was falling asleep in the chair, remembering all their adventures– as john like to call the cases-rembering how amazed john is when he deduces or says something cleaver. Remembering their first kiss he closes his eyes and enjoys the memory. A sudden knock at the door awakes both john and Sherlock from their rest "you who, only me" said Mrs Hudson "thought I would bring your mail up"

"Thank you" said john getting up and taking the mail from the older lady she turned and left. Sherlock now intrigued by the mail. They never got mail. Sherlock snatched the letter off john and started studding it. He pulled a letter opener out of his pocket and opened the letter

It read:

Mr Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson are invited to Mother Grande's ball. Please go to kings cross station, London on the 25th of October at 12 noon where transport will await

"Is this a joke?" said john

"Only one way to find out" said Sherlock


	2. Winchester letter

"Pass me a beer" said Sam to Dean

"Here" said Dean "what's that you got there"

"A letter addressed to us, Cas and Gabe"

The letter read:

Dear Sam Winchester , Dean Winchester, the angel Castile and the angel Gabrielle are invited to Mother Grande's ball. Please go to Kings Cross Station on the 25th of October at 12 noon where transport will await.

"wow at least they were polite" said Dean

"we should go" said Castile "but we know nothing about it" said Sam it could be a trap"

"Yes but I've heard of this Mother Grande she is known to lift curses she could lift the Mark" "Really? Why didn't you mention this before?" said Dean

"Because you need to be invited to see her. She must know about the mark"

"don't you think it's strange to get a letter in the bunker?" said Sam still not totally convinced

"yeah but that woman has the cure I really don't care how it got here" said Dean

Sam knew it was pointless arguing "okay I'll tell Gabe to start packing"


	3. mortal instruments letter

"you know that my cooking terrible" said Isabelle

"yeah but I'm going to teach you" said Simon getting ingredients out " baking a cake isn't that hard" he handed her a bowl and two eggs" crack the eggs against the side of the bowl" he demonstrated with the first egg " now you"

she cracked the egg against the bowl spilling shell and egg "sorry" she said

Simon laughed "It's okay we have more eggs"

A knock at the door interrupted Simons laughter " I swear I was teaching your sister to cook, Jace" he said innocently

"this letter came for you" said Jace handing Isabelle the letter

"It's addressed to all of us Simon and Magnus included

"What does it say?" asked Jace intrigued

The letter read:

Dear Mr Jonathan Herondale, Cassandra Fairchild, Alexandra Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis are invited to Mother Grande's ball. Please go to King's cross Station, London, on the 25th of October at 12 noon were transport will await.

"How did they know I was a Herondale?" Jace said angrily " to every Shadowhunter and Downworlder I'm a Lightwood"

"this person knows the address of Clary's house we should tell the Shadowhunters in Idris" said Simon

"No we have to deal with this ourselves" said Jace

"At least get Clary, Alec, and Magnus' agreement they don't even know about the letter" said Isabelle

Half an hour later Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were sitting around the dining table

"We should go" said Jace

"Hang on we don't know anythi-"

"yes, Alec we do, we have to go to this ball in London"

"but it could be anything, it could be a demon messing with us, trying to trap us" said Simon

"Demons couldn't do that" said Jace

"We are due a trip to visit Emma and the Blackthorns" said Clary " and I'm curious as to how they got my address and our names, I think we should visit Emma and the Blackthorns and then go to this ball at least then we know Shadowhunters are nearby"

"okay" said Alec "but we tell mom and dad that we're going to London"

They all agreed and headed home.


	4. October 25th

October 25th 12 noon

Four black London taxis pulled up at Kings Cross Station. The Doctor , Clara , Sherlock , John, Clary , Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Dean, Sam, Castile and Gabrielle all climbed into the four taxis.

As they pulled away clear smoke filled the taxis blurring the vision of all passengers.

Soon the taxis carried 14 sleeping people to their fate.


	5. on arrival

On arrival all the passengers were walking up to the sight of a beautiful and grand mansion. A young woman greeted them "I hope your journey was good?" they all nodded, to awestruck to talk properly "if you follow me this way I can show you your rooms". They followed her down many long corridors and endless turning she stopped at the end of another long corridor "your names are on your doors, be ready and dressed in 1 hour" and with that she turned and left.

After an hour a knock at the door signalled that the ball was beginning. They entered the ball room to discover a band playing and a young woman singing on stage. The doctor took Clara's hand and lead her out on to the dance floor. Soon every couple were dancing on the dance floor. After an hour the singer announced that dinner was going to be served they took their seats.

During their meal the balcony doors opened and an ageless woman stepped out "good evening ladies and gents I guess your wondering why you're here? Well I need people to work for me and since you came here of your own free will in guess it will be you" the woman said gleefully "I hope your enjoying your meal because it's cursed. EL GORI!" he woman waved her hand and the guests fell into the darkness once again.


	6. they awoke

They awoke into a dimly lit brick room. "Shit" said Dean as he realised that his hands and feet were chained. Other groans filled the room as more woke up to find they too were chained.

"Clary?" Jace's voice rang

Silence answered

"Simon? It's Clary she's gone" Jace turned to him, worried, Simon had rarely seen him like this.

"Yeah, Isabelle has gone too" Simon whispered.

Jace's breathing started to race away with the thoughts going through his mind

"Jace listen to me" said Alec as calmly as he could "Isabelle and Clary are both fine okay? They are both strong and know how to look after themselves" Jace nodded and focused on processing Alec's words and repeating them to himself.

0000000000000000000000000

The Doctor awoke to find Clara missing "Clara? Clara!" he called.

No reply came

He tried to stand but the chains pulled him back.

He still felt sleepy and didn't notice that a man was talking to him "I'm fine, but my friend she's missing"

"They have taken the women" Castile replied

"To where?" he asked

"Who knows"


	7. the doctors interrogation

After they realized that any way of removing the chains was useless they tried to work out how long they had been there for.

"It must be a few days since we came here" said Sam

"We have had few meals even if we have been fed once a day it can't be more than 3 days" Alec argued

"Yes but they don't have to feed us every day" said john

"We coul-" before cas could finish 4 male guards came in and took with them The Doctor, Magnus, Sherlock and Castile.

They guided the four down corridors of concrete and slime until they came to rows of doors each one had different numbers but they had the same letter: E.

The doctor sat in the chair provided in a relaxed manor " well this is nice and cosy"

"I'm glad you like it" said the shadow " but I'm sure you like your TARDIS more"

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously

"Don't worry about that, all you need to worry about is telling us how to work your time machine" the man said

"Never" the time lord said

This earned him a slap

"Tell us"

"No"

This time it was a punch

"Tell us or it will get worse"

"Do you think violence will get you answers?"

"Well it worked on your brown haired friend"

"What have you done to Clara?" he said trying to get up only to be roughly pushed back down

"she squawked like a parrot, time lord of gallifrey"

"Clara may have told you something but she doesn't know everything"

"Like what"

The gallifreyan simply smiled

This time the violence escalated the bigger man grabbed the doctors hand and broke his wrist

"Ow that hurt " the doctor exclaimed " and plain nasty I was going to tell you my species plan , but never mind"

"Tell us" the small man said through gritted teeth

"Never" the doctor smiled

"Good I hoped you would say that, now the fun can begin"


	8. magnus' interrogation

Magnus was pushed into the concrete room "why am I here?!" he shouted at the closed metal door

"Because we need information" said a man through the shadows of the room

"And we'll use any means to get it" said a second man as he approached the table

"What do you want?" Magnus asked eyeing them suspiciously

"We want to know what you know of the 5 realms" said the shorter man

"What 5 realms?" asked Magnus puzzled

"The 4 Downworlder realms and the supreme realm the Shadowhunter realm" said the bigger man

"we know that the Shadowhunters want the Downworlders dead so we want to know how to fight with the Shadowhunters to rid the world of your filthy kind"

Magnus looked up at the man as he said the last part

"Oh yes" the man smiled "we know what you are and what your friends are"

"Why should I tell you how to kill me and my friends that's stupid!" said Magnus

"oh you don't need to tell us anything well except when it hurts"

Magnus wriggled and turned in his chair as the men came at him with different weapons and torture interments

A scream could be heard from cell E12


	9. Castile

Castile awoke in the dark room tied to a wooden chair

"Put up quite a fight don't you?" a young man came into the light

"Why I'm here? Castile asked

"we need something from you, information."

Castile eyed the man suspiciously "what kind of information?"

"How did you remove the Mark of Cain?"

When Castile didn't speak the man got angry and brought out a long whip knotted with metal

"now I hate to do this to such a pretty boy too but you leave me with no choice" he lifted the whip up and brought it down on Castile's back his shit instantly going red

"The metal in it is melted angel blade so you better start talking" the man said sternly "otherwise I will have to show my other toys with you and I don't think you want to see them"

The man's angry demeanour melted away "now tell me how you got rid of the Mark of Cain"

Castile straightened up on the chair "a witch helped"

"What was her name?" the man asked eagerly

"I don't know"

"LIAR!" the man bought down the whip several times

Castile cried out in pain "Rowena!"

The man's expression softened "good now we're getting somewhere. What did Rowena want in return?"

"she didn't want anything she said she'll ask for the favour later" castile said hoping that this lie would work

The man saw through this "my dear Castile witches don't do "buy now pay later" deals. Now what did she want?"

"Nothing" Castile said looking scared

"It's obvious to me that you want to see the other toys that I have" he said turning towards the door

"NO" Castile shouted at the man

"aww but I know you want to see them" the man smirked as he shut the door on a frighten Castile.


	10. Sherlock's interrogation

Sherlock was guided into the chair by the guard and was left. He scanned the room in the search for clues as to who his kidnappers were. The cell door opened and a confident middle aged man and a younger nervous man entered carrying a folder brimming with paper.

"Now I guess your wonder-"

"Oh I know why I'm here" interrupted Sherlock "you want me to answer questions on whatever is in that folder, am I right?"

The man forced smile

"Open the file for him" the young man did as he was instructed and placed several photos of different people and locations

"What do you make of this, Mr Holmes?" the older man asked studying the detective's face

Sherlock glanced at the photos

"They mean nothing to me" Sherlock said "what I want to kno-"

"I bet you want to know a lot of things Mr Holmes, but we know you recognise these people; we know what a lonely childhood you had only having your older brother and a mangy mutt to call friends. We know about your drug addiction, nasty habit I wonder how your dear mother and father would react to find you had overdosed? We know about your pretty friend in the labs, shame if someone went in and damaged that pretty face of hers?

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sherlock shouted trying to get up but his hands were tied to the chair

"And who's going to stop me you? Or john your boyfriend he's a lot like a dog isn't he? Blinding loyal, maybe that's why you choose him" the man got up and walked over to Sherlock and whispered "one word, Sherlock, and your loyal dog will be put out of its misery. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Sherlock said in a small voice

"So I'll ask you again Mr Holmes, tell us what you know of these people"

Sherlock looked at the grainy photos of people and locations. It was then that he realised what they wanted

"Oh that's cleaver, stupid and reckless, but somewhat cleaver"

"What?" the younger man asked

"You want to take these people out presumably for the fact that they are your rivals and oh you are dealing with some very dangerous people" he said the last part almost gleefully

"Tell us what you know" the older man said through gritted teeth

"The woman on the right is Irene Adela. She is clever and has a lot of connections in many different countries. She doesn't appear twice unless there is something she really wants"

"What about the man?" the older man asked pointing to the photo

"His man is Moriarty. He is a criminal master mind. He's unpredictable and knows how to dispose of people he doesn't like in a lot of different ways."

Both men seemed to process this information

"Have you meet with these people?" the younger man asked

"Yes" said Sherlock remembering the swimming pool and the aeroplane full of the dead.

The older man looked up at Sherlock as he said this "how many times have you meet these people?"

"A few times, you want me to get rid of these people for you" said Sherlock piecing it all together "you wanted to see how much I knew"

The men smiled at Sherlock "that's exactly what we want you to do."

"Fine let's talk terms" said Sherlock

"Terms? I'm sorry but if I remember correctly we're the free ones and you're the one who's tied to the chair"

"I want john with me" Sherlock said ignoring what the man had just said

"Ah no john is our bargaining chip" the man smiled

"But they will know something is wrong if I show up without john and I'm no good at being tortured"

"Well you're going to have to be aren't you? If you slip up or if any of the targets know that you were sent to kill them, then john will be put down like the mangy dog he is."

He motioned to the guards to take Sherlock out.


	11. reunited

Hi guys sorry it's been awhile but reality has gotten in the way of this fiction writing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Enjoy

The four men were lead back into there cage where they were greeted by the sight of loved ones

Clara rushed over to the doctor who was caring his broken wrist "oh my god! What happened?" as he turned for her inspection she noticed the bloody holes made in his shirt but no blood seeping through " you used regeneration on them didn't you?" she asked quietly

He nodded "I'm sorry" was all he could say

Dean walked over to Cas and embraced him. When he touched Cas's back he felt the warm trickle of blood on his hands "I tried" cas started "but I don't have enough grace" he staggered into Dean's arms.

As Magnus walked over to Alec he tried to hide the burns and the limp in his leg but the more he tried to conceal it the more Alec noticed "what the hell happened?" Alec asked worried

"They thought I knew some information which I don't but they didn't believe me"

Alec had never seen Magnus look so defeated in all his life

Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder and wept.

"Sherlock" john crushed Sherlock in his embrace "are you hurt?"

"No" said Sherlock " I'm fine" and he kissed john knowing what he had to do and not knowing if he would come back the same way he left.

A while later a young woman entered pushing a small medical trolley they looked up at her as she entered " I came to see the damage" she explained " who is hurt?"

"He is" said Clara

She walked over to where the doctor sat cradling his broken wrist

"Who knew a broken wrist could hurt this much!" he said wincing when she touched his wrist

The girl smiled " the good news is this is as bad as it gets, the bad news is I only have a support cast mainly used for sprained wrists but they do the job well just takes longer"

"Great" said Clara "he's going to be a bouncy puppy with a broken wrist"

The girl got up and walked back to her medical trolley "is that everyone?"

"No" said Jace "he is" he pointed to Magnus who had his arms and legs pressed against the cool wall

"What happened?" she asked

"He was burned badly" said Alec "can you help him?"

"I think so I have some burn cream but looking at the extent of the burns I don't know how much it will help"

While she was searching for the burn cream Gabrielle had overheard it "maybe this will help" he waved his hand over Magnus' burns and they slowly healed leaving only small patches remaining "the cream should do the rest" he said turning his attention back to cas.

During all this the young woman had watched open mouthed "what…him…You are an angel?"

"surprise" said Gabrielle

"Gabrielle! Can't you see she is upset" said Sam turning to face the girl " yes you're right Gabrielle and castile are angels"

"Gabrielle? Castile?" she said wide eyed "you and your kind single handily destroyed the world, my family" she said through gritted teeth "no wonder you're caged" she spat the last part and stormed out of the prison cell before anyone could say anything.


End file.
